Rosa Carmesí
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: "Nunca digas que amas a alguien si nunca has visto su ira, sus malos hábitos, sus creencias absurdas y sus contradicciones. Porque todos pueden amar una puesta de Sol y la alegría, pero solo algunos son capaces de amar el caos y la decadencia". Y ahora era el turno de Bartolomeo de demostrarlo. [Secuela de "Mejor Que El Vino"]


Secuela de " **Mejor Que El Vino** ".

* * *

 _Este one-shot está totalmente dedicado a  
la mujer que amo, __**Andy Slifer**_ _, mi genial y adorada Novia.  
¡Feliz cumpleaños, amor mío!_

* * *

 ** _—Como ven, no es AU, sin embargo, tal vez haya algo de OoC, sobre todo porque aquí manejaré ciertas facetas y momentos de los personajes que no se han mostrado—y dudo pase— en el manga._**

 ** _—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

 _Pues justamente hoy, 27 de octubre del 2015 es el cumpleaños de la persona más importante en mi vida y sin duda alguna, tenía que darle algo como esto._

 _Andy, bebé, sé qué amas el BartoCaven tanto como yo, así que traigo esto completamente escrito para ti. Descarto los mensajes cursis, porque lo que debía decirte, ya lo he hecho anteriormente._

 _Y a ustedes lectores, ¡espero también disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

No hacía mucho los Piratas Hermosos junto con los de Barto Club habían llegado a una nueva isla en el _Nuevo Mundo_ , había sido un gran trabajo, dado el hecho de que los piratas de Bartolomeo no tenían navegante y no eran muy buenos estando en el mar, era una suerte que Cavendish y sus demás Nakama si tuvieran los conocimientos necesarios, así era como lograron avanzar. Pero todo el camino había sido muy cansado y agotador, no solo por los cambios que ese peligroso océano poseía, sino también por las cosas que tenían que hacer cada uno en sus respectivos barcos, no solo se trataba de estar como la feliz pareja acaramelada, que tampoco les iba eso.

Para evitar ser descubiertos por la marina o los ciudadanos tan pronto, decidieron acomodar sus barcos detrás de dos inmensas montañas que tapaban la entrada a la isla y que tenía una extensa vegetación. Era de noche, así que ese escondite les serviría hasta mañana, para ir por las provisiones y hacer otras cosas más ahí en la ciudad; era obvio que los chicos del Barto Club querían ir a joder a la gente, mientras que el objetivo de los Piratas Hermosos era completamente diferente. A unos los amaban y a otros los odiaban.  
Solo esperaban que no hubiese ningún marino cerca, pero según el subcapitán de la flota de Cavendish, en esa isla no había ninguna base de la Marina ni nada por el estilo, pero aun así, estarían con precaución, aunque con solo estar a las afueras de ese lugar, se percibía la tranquilidad de esa isla y con el gran viento que hacía, se podía oír alguna festividad también ahí.

No obstante, la curiosidad de todos se apagó cuando el sueño apareció en sus sistemas y cada pirata se metió a sus respectivas alcobas para dormir, dejando antes a los que les tocaba vigilar los barcos en las noches, como siempre se turnaban.  
En esta ocasión, Bartolomeo había querido ir a dormir al cuarto de Cavendish, porque tal vez no lo dijera, pero le gustaba estar impregnado por el apestoso aroma que el rubio siempre emanaba, lo volvía loco. Y el príncipe pirata encantado de recibirlo en su habitación, aunque no era como si no le gustara ir a dormir al cuarto del peliverde también cuando se diera la oportunidad, pues intercalaban varias veces para disfrutar mejor las ocasiones.  
Cavendish estaba boca arriba, acostado en la cama, con el brazo izquierdo extendido a lo largo de la cama y con la otra mano sujetaba la cobija; solo tenía puesto unos bermudas de algodón moradas y una camisa blanca delgada sin botones, digna de ser pijama. Bartolomeo estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en su costado derecho, por lo que su rostro quedaba enfrente del rubio, además que estaba recostado en el brazo ajeno; este solo dormía con un bóxer, aunque la verdad nunca usaba ropa interior, pero al _solo_ dormir con el príncipe pirata, debía usarla.

El canto de los grillos entraba por la ventana semi abierta de la habitación del rubio, quien dormía plácidamente y tenía suaves ronquidos, que misteriosamente si alguien los escuchara, quedaría más encantado que molesto porque ese sonido no le dejara dormir. El pirata de cabellos de oro tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, a diferencia del peliverde, que al estar durmiendo en aquella posición antes mencionada, estaba con la boca cerrada y si bien su respiración era gruesa, no roncaba.  
Todo estaba tranquilo, al menos, hasta que la luna llena cambió de posición, quedando justo enfrente de la ventana de esa habitación.

Los ojos del príncipe pirata se abrieron de golpe, sin embargo, el color de esos ojos distaba a ser los mismos que los de Cavendish, en lo más mínimo. Pero seguía siendo él, todavía…

—Hmgh… —Cavendish hizo una mueca y apretó sus manos en puños, miró rápidamente el cuerpo dormido del peliverde, sintiendo el pánico empezar a llegar a su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que le pasaba el hecho de tener una oportunidad de lucha antes de que _Hakuba_ apareciera en su cuerpo, tal vez era porque ahora había alguien en su vida que le preocupaba proteger hasta de sí mismo.

Como pudo, tratando de no despertar a Bartolomeo, el rubio sacó su brazo debajo de la cabeza ajena y se removió de la cama, pero no logró salir de pie y terminó cayéndose al suelo con un sonoro ruido, que obviamente logró despertar al chico de grandes colmillos.

— ¿Caven…?

— ¡Sal de mi habitación! —siseó Cavendish, apoyado contra el suelo con sus rodillas y manos, con el cabello de oro cayéndole por el rostro. Su cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo violentamente y la garganta le ardía, sentía que el frenesí llegaba a su sistema, esa desesperación por matar…

— ¿Por qué mierda estás diciendo eso ahora? —respondió Bartolomeo con otra cuestión, bastante molesto. Pero aun así se incorporó de donde estaba acostado para acercarse al rubio y ayudarle a levantarse, algo bastante generoso siendo como era.

El rubio estaba luchando como nunca antes luchó, ni siquiera como lo había hecho en Dressrosa. Hakuba siempre aparecía de la nada—y quizá también era su poco deseo de luchar contra su otro yo, pues se había resignado y aceptado ese lado suyo— pero ahora mismo este se había encontrado con un muro nuevo, sin embargo, a su alter-ego eso no lo iba a detener.

Sin embargo, cuando Bartolomeo llegó hasta su pareja, este dejó de apoyarse en sus rodillas y cayó contra el suelo, embrocado, haciéndolo preocupar con extrañeza. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar que realmente ya sabía bien la causa de todo esto, porque Cavendish no solo era él la persona que tenía en el cuerpo, simplemente se abalanzó para poder sujetarle de su anatomía y ver que estaba bien.  
Pero entonces, el rubio cambió de lugar más rápido de lo que imaginó y cuando sus ojos lograron encontrarlo, apenas y pudo ver venir la espada contra su torso, dejándolo un corto tiempo para actuar y poner así su barrera.

—… —la sonrisa sombría y tétrica de Hakuba hizo aparición en ese rostro que antes perteneció a Cavendish. Ese bonito cabello de perfectos bucles, ahora estaba completamente alborotado y un poco más lacio; el color blanco cremoso de esa piel de porcelana pasó a ser un color pálido y fantasmagórico, esos movimientos agraciados se convirtieron en sanguinarios y fríos ademanes en ese cuerpo, y lo que era peor, esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo ahora estaban en blanco por completo.

Sin duda alguna, ese era Hakuba.

—No te lo voy a dejar tan fácil, desgraciado —espetó Bartolomeo. No iba a negar que sintiera que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho por el temor a ese sujeto, del ser que despertó en la persona que amaba, pero no iba a dejarse matar tampoco. Ahora mismo sus tripulantes estaban cerca y siendo un capitán, no les iba a llevar el caos.

El peliverde ya estaba protegido con sus barreras, sin embargo, como antes la aparición de Hakuba lo tomó completamente desprevenido, su antebrazo estaba lastimado y sangrando. Quería defenderse, de hecho, poco le faltaba para hacerlo en estos momentos y darle su merecido a ese maldito que anteriormente osó de intentar dañar a Robin _senpai_ , pero sabía que al hacerlo, dañaría también a Cavendish y por más que Bartolomeo pudiese ser un hijo de puta siempre con casi todas las personas, solo de imaginarse el hecho de dañar a quien era el Sol en su vida… lo ponía entre la espada y la pared. Así que ahora, solo estaba a la defensiva de los ataques que seguían llegándole de Hakuba, mismo que no podían pasar ni romper su barrera.

—Eso no funciona conmigo, infeliz —recordó Bartolomeo con una sonrisa feroz y burlona mientras le veía. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el rostro de ese rubio terrorífico se pegó contra su barrera, sintiendo como esos ojos blancos por completo parecían estarlo mirando.

—…El que seas importante para Cavendish, me hace querer destruirte —oír la voz de Hakuba le heló la sangre al peliverde y más aún, cuando en esos ojos blancos aparecieron orbes dorados, unos que parecían escalofriantemente hermosos, que podrían resultar como una rosa carnívora.

—Solo inténtalo, maldito —gruñó Bartolomeo con su ceño todavía más fruncido y sus dedos cruzados delante de sí, con su barrera.

No obstante, la única respuesta de Hakuba fue sonreírle con verdadera maldad y sus ojos regresaron a estar completamente blancos. Y se movió tan rápido que desapareció de la vista del peliverde. Pero había algo que este último había olvidado por estar pensando en qué hacer; su barrera solo cubría la parte delantera de su cuerpo, porque estaba reclinado contra la pared de la habitación y esa zona de madera, no sería nada difícil de destruir…  
Lo supo cuando sintió el corte en la piel de su escápula; pero ante esa cercanía, supo que tuvo la oportunidad de darle el golpe final a Hakuba, pero hacerlo, significaba terminar también con Cavendish, y no podría vivir con eso, así que lo único que atinó a hacer por simple reflejo fue darle una patada al rostro. Bartolomeo había estado alerta, pero el hecho de ver al cuerpo de su rubio—aunque ahora mismo no fuese él— como su objetivo para matar, no ayudaba mucho.

— ¡DETENTE, HAKUBA! —la voz de Cavendish resonó en la habitación, pues la sangre del golpe que recibió el peliverde había brincado un poco a su rostro, pero solo había sido su voz la que apareció, porque ese cuerpo estaba congelado y se veía las manos, sin embargo, el rostro de su otro yo seguía— Maldito seas, Cavendish —rugió Hakuba ahora e intentó atacar nuevamente al peliverde, pero este ya estaba completamente protegido con sus barreras, así que sus ataques no sirvieron de nada.

Bartolomeo enfrentó con la mirada a Hakuba, buscando algún atisbo de Cavendish ahí que pudiera jalar para hacerlo regresar, pero no sabía qué mierda hacer ahora y para colmo, estaba herido; no de gravedad quizá, mas lo estaba. Sin embargo, el alter-ego del pirata príncipe chistó, luego sonrió y salió rompiendo la puerta de la habitación.  
El peliverde caminó para poder ver la dirección que tomaría, sintiendo algo de alivio al notar que se dirigió a la isla y no contra sus Nakama ni los del rubio.  
Pero también ahora sintió una impotencia tremenda y una ira inigualable. A veces no entendía como terminó enamorándose de una chico tan problemático como Cavendish, se había dicho a sí mismo jamás volver a hacer equipo con él luego de la batalla en Dressrosa, además, era todo lo que más odiaba; alguien vanidoso, egocéntrico y demasiado _brillante_ , ¿entonces por qué terminó enamorándose de él? Porque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de negarse antes, solo cuando vino a notarlo, ya estaba pensando en Cavendish y lo que había resultado en una ligera broma aquella vez que quiso darle un pequeño "agradecimiento", terminó siendo una estúpida declaración. Fue como si en ese momento no hubiese sido él mismo, y en su momento fue tan frustrante.  
Incluso en el tiempo que estuvo sin verlo, pudo haber huido, lo consideró tal vez, porque Bartolomeo era alguien libre y al ser pirata, era porque no iba a vivir atado a nadie ni algo… Y lo intentó, tres semanas intentó estar sin saber nada de la vida de Cavendish, sin planear en volver a verlo, solo sí el mismo mar o cuando Luffy necesitara a toda su flota unida, se volverían a ver.  
Y lo cierto es que no pudo hacerlo como quiso. Su decisión de huir del _amor_ llegó muy tarde.

Pero en definitiva, Bartolomeo nunca se había más libre que ahora mismo que vivía enamorado del príncipe pirata y viajando con él. Tal vez su _chico bonito_ tuviese un problema psicológico serio e incluso fuera todavía mucho más problemático que él y su tripulación, pero lo amaba y cuando Cavendish solo era él mismo, sin la aparición del otro sujeto tenebroso, era alguien que no se merecía a un simple salvaje como lo era el peliverde y aun así, el rubio lo había elegido, pese a toda la arrogancia y cosas elegantes que poseía.  
El caníbal le había mostrado todos sus defectos sin miedo ni vergüenza, y aun así el chico con cara de ángel lo siguió eligiendo por sobre todas esas cosas. Y eso lo hacía malditamente feliz.  
Así que por esa justa razón, por el único motivo de amarlo y de que Cavendish era su entera alegría, valía la pena ver ese demonio interno que poseía.

Así que sin más detenimientos, el peliverde salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó del barco de la tripulación del rubio, comenzando a correr, siguiendo los pasos de Hakuba. Ya encontraría una manera de hacer regresar a Cavendish o tal vez lo único que necesitaba era esperar, pero no iba a quedarse tranquilo sino lo veía, tampoco podía arriesgarse a que este se quedara durmiendo de la nada en medio de la ciudad luego de que su otro yo desapareciera, estando vulnerable.

Al momento en que el pirata caníbal pisó la entrada directa de la isla luego de veinte minutos corriendo, el caos que había en ese lugar llegó golpeando sus oídos con los gritos de las personas, que no solo eran hombres, las voces femeninas se oían también… incluso de los infantes. Pero Bartolomeo no sintió compasión por esos individuos, siendo como era, la verdad es que le dio igual, el único ser por el que sentía preocupación y una infinidad de sentimientos no estaba, así que solamente se dedicó a buscar al pirata príncipe.  
Por si las moscas, mientras corría, se rodeó con su barrera, escuchando el sonido de los cortes y el viento que pasaba. Había un pequeño puesto que estaba incendiándose y ahí estaban varios cuerpos tirados sin moverse; tal vez estarían muertos, tal vez no, pero el peliverde simplemente siguió corriendo. No era una isla muy grande como Dressrosa, era quizá la octava parte de esta, sin embargo, resultó totalmente agotador para el pirata correr hasta el centro de la ciudad con el olor a sangre invadiendo todas sus fosas nasales. Y en todo el camino vio las ventanas y puertas rotas, donde era más que obvio que Hakuba se había adentrado ahí, sin compasión alguna, sin importarle el hecho de que las personas dormían. Tal parecía que no solo atacó a las personas que deambulaban en las calles.

— ¡Cavendish! —exclamó Bartolomeo, le estaba desesperando el hecho de ver tantos cuerpos llenos de sangre tirados en las calles y no poder encontrar al rubio. Sentía la adrenalina correr todo su sistema ahora, porque veía el caos, escuchaba a personas llorar como locas de miedo y horror, solo esperaba que el ajeno no se hubiese quedado dormido de la nada una vez el alter-ego desapareciera.

Empero al peliverde no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a su chico vanidoso, porque justo desde el centro de la ciudad al oeste, había unas líneas enormes hechas de sangre, casi como un camino extra, así que lo siguió sin dudar. No caminó mucho, tal vez solo dos cuadras más, ignorando a las demás personas que también gritaban al verlo, porque su aspecto no ayudaba mucho tampoco.  
Hasta que lo vio.

Cavendish—sí, ahora sí era este, Bartolomeo era capaz de notar la diferencia, obviamente— estaba hincado en el suelo, sentado sobre las palmas de sus pies y alrededor de él habían varios cuerpos de personas cortadas, casi mutiladas. Pero incluso así, la expresión del rubio no estaba alterada, es más, ni siquiera se movía asustado no solo por el espectáculo a su alrededor, ni por estar completamente cubierto de sangre. Sujetaba simplemente a Durandal, parecía cansado incluso, mas no había reacción, probablemente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.  
Sin embargo, esa mascara que controlaba el desastre de sus posibles emociones empezó a agrietarse cuando levantó la mirada al escuchar los pasos del peliverde acercándose.

— ¡…! —los ojos azules de Cavendish se abrieron de golpe y su aflicción se notó— ¡No vengas!, ¡no te acerques!

A Bartolomeo le tomó por sorpresa eso, ¿se debía a su orgullo, dónde no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie? Lo hubiese creído sino notara la mirada tan llena de…  
Ni siquiera sabía cómo describir eso que los ojos del rubio expresaban, era la primera vez que veía esa clase de sentimiento en él.

—Eres un pirata, Cavendish, no es la primera que has matado a alguien incluso. Nosotros no tenemos moral —repuso Bartolomeo. No entendía porque el ajeno se mostraba tan reacio, antes su alter-ego había salido y derrotado a muchos otros y no se veía alterado, si al caso solo se enojaba, porque su otro yo no dejaba que peleara.

— ¡NO SE TRATA DE ESO! —Cavendish alzó la voz y le miró con consternación, luego se observó las manos— ¡Yo no me hice pirata porque quisiera y eso lo sabes!, ¡yo no mato a sangre fría a ningún inocente! —gritó con desesperación y su tocó su cabello que antes brillaba como el oro, pero que ahora estaba lleno de sangre— ¡Yo no soy la misma clase de piratas que son los demás!, ¡yo solo daño a los que se meten conmigo y los míos! —sus ojos azules otra vez enfocaron al peliverde, estaban cristalizados y mostraron emociones tan nuevas para el caníbal, que lo dejaron inmóvil— ¡Pero aquí incluso he matado a niños, a bebés a mujeres y a hombres inocentes, maldición, y ese no soy yo!

— ¡…! —Bartolomeo se quedó sin saber qué decir ahora cuando escuchó la voz del rubio quebrarse… era la primera vez que su pareja estaba mostrándole esa faceta tan triste… parecía incluso que no se aceptara a sí mismo, ¿a dónde se había ido la seguridad y vanidad que siempre presumía con dignidad? Y sintió como su corazón se partió en miles de fragmentos al sentir tan palpable el sufrimiento del rubio.

El caníbal era alguien que no se arrepentía de lo que hacía, no tenía culpa ni tristeza por herir incluso a inocentes, si se metían en su camino, los sacaba y ya no había problemas con eso. Sabía también que Cavendish era alguien con ética y una moral existente que en la mayoría de piratas no había, por eso admiraba también que una persona como él, estuviese metido en este mundo, eso hablaba mucho—y bien— del hombre que era. Seguía sus propias reglas.  
Por eso jamás se imaginó el estado en que ahora estaba el rubio.

—El ser un pirata también es enfrentar cosas como esta —musitó Bartolomeo con cierta brusquedad—. Además, tú siempre logras que se olviden tus malos momentos con solo deslumbrar, tehehe —añadió, en un torpe intento de dar apoyo a su chico. Quería verlo sonreír otra vez, esa sonrisa vanidosa que tanto le gustaba.

— ¡No son ellos quienes me importan! —zanjó Cavendish con la desesperación tiñendo su voz y golpeó el suelo con sus manos convertidas en puños— No quiero que tú seas la persona que dañe después… —susurró tan bajito, que su voz apenas y se escuchó. _Y tampoco quiero que tú me dejes por no ser siempre la cara bonita que conoces_ , pensó cuando alzo sus ojos azules para ver los naranja rojizos del peliverde, solo unos segundos, porque después colapsó y si su cuerpo desmayado no golpeó el suelo, fue porque el chico de cabello verde lo sujetó a tiempo.

Bartolomeo sintió que su corazón se estrujó y jaló a su estómago en su camino por esas palabras y por esa mirada. Jamás creyó que alguien tan orgulloso como lo era el príncipe pirata llegara a decirle algo como eso, no sabía si sentirse malditamente feliz—porque saber eso fue un impacto a su corazón— o también mal por verlo así de angustiado. ¿En verdad a estar alturas, a Cavendish le preocupaba lo que él pensara sobre lo problemático que podía llegar a ser? ¡Eso no era nada para el peliverde!, además, sabía en lo que se metía cuando decidió de verdad estar con el rubio.

—De verdad que eres un jodido príncipe dramático —resopló Bartolomeo, con una mezcla extraña de molestia y cariño.

Le dio igual el mancharse de sangre y cargó al rubio como si fuese un bebé, sin olvidarse de la espada también y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para salir de esa ciudad que ahora mismo tenía muchos problemas que dejar atrás. No le importaba lo que le fuese a pasar a todas esas personas, su única prioridad era su chico de cabellos de oro que estaba inconsciente entre sus brazos y con la cara manchada de sangre. Era increíble que incluso con ese aspecto de asesino, siguiera pareciendo hermoso, era como un _ángel de la destrucción_.

Una belleza asesina.

El peliverde llegó a la orilla de la isla, luego de pasar la vegetación que protegía a la ciudad y encontró una roca ovalada, que parecía una pequeña montaña ahí a unos metros lejos de la orilla del mar, donde fácilmente se podría amarrar algún barco para sostenerlo. Así que fue ahí donde sentó a Cavendish y sin lentitud alguna, le quitó toda esa ropa ensangrentada, dejándolo solo en ropa interior—la única prenda que se salvó del carmesí—, posteriormente se rompió un pedazo de su bóxer y lo mojó, tal vez no sería mucho, pero limpiaría un poco esa hermosa y perfecta piel de porcelana que el rubio se cargaba antes de llevarlo de regreso al barco.  
Mientras lo hacía, miró en muchas ocasiones el rostro dormido del pirata príncipe que parecía un poco intranquilo, por lo que suspiró y cuando terminó de limpiarle su cuerpo, lo abrazó con fuerza, valiéndole mierda que el cabello ajeno todavía oliera un poco a sangre, acomodó ahí su rostro e inhaló profundamente tras enroscar con cierta brusquedad—pero mucho amor como solo alguien como el caníbal podía expresar de una única y peculiar manera— sus fuertes brazos alrededor del torso delicado del muchacho de cabellera dorada.

—Maldito príncipe, no te preocupes por lo que yo pueda pensar… —siseó Bartolomeo como si fuese un león ronroneando— Yo decidí estar así contigo, es obvio que incluso en las malditas buenas y en las malas… porque yo, agh, puta mierda, yo amo más que solo tu jodida belleza física —dijo toscamente.

Lo que el peliverde no sabía, era que Cavendish se despertó cuando lo abrazó, de modo que sí logró escuchar esas palabras y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Por obvias razones, no pudo hacerse el dormido y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza al ajeno, tomándolo por sorpresa, ocasionando que Bartolomeo se sonrojara ligeramente por eso, porque vamos, a él no se le daba serla de maldito romántico o cursi, pero cuando desgraciadamente le pasaba eso, obviamente por la estúpida culpa de su pareja, pues…

—Por la puta, más te vale no volver a preocuparme así, o en serio, te dejaré calvo —rugió Bartolomeo con irritación, siendo abrazado con felicidad por parte del contrario, correspondiendo como es obvio.

—Hah… Eres tan salvaje como siempre… —masculló Cavendish con un nudo de emociones en la garganta, mientras sonreía.

Y una gota cayó sobre la frente del peliverde.

—Vámonos de aquí, está empezando a llover —espetó Bartolomeo y de la nada, se incorporó, levantando al rubio en el proceso.

Por primera vez, Cavendish no se quejó ni objetó nada más, simplemente se dejó y le sujetó del cuello con sus brazos para jalar al contrario con rapidez y besarlo.  
Obviamente, Bartolomeo correspondió y al momento de hacerlo, un sinfín de emociones le atacaron el sistema, era como si estuviera sintiendo todo lo que el rubio quería decirle sin problema alguno, de lo que las palabras que le dijo hace unos momentos significaron para el príncipe… Y se dio cuenta que aquella gota no había sido signos de lluvia.

 _Tú realmente eres la única persona que me importa, Bartolomeo, tú eres mi verdadero mundo_ , pensó Cavendish, mientras sus labios se movían con necesidad sobre los labios del peliverde, sintiendo con gran énfasis los colmillos impropios y sus manos se aferraban al cabello ajeno, así como al cuello de este. Porque los rastros de la tristeza y el miedo que sintió hace unos momentos fueron fáciles de dejar atrás cuando su aliento tocó la boca de su pareja y las manos del moreno le abrazaron; hace tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con las consecuencias que Hakuba traía en su vida de forma madura, pero en esta ocasión fue tan diferente y además, alguien mucho más importante había conocido el verdadero caos que era capaz de provocar cuando su otro yo se descontrolaba por completo tras no logar tener el control.  
Por eso anteriormente su tripulación nunca fue estable, todos cuando conocían ese lado del príncipe, huían. Nadie quería tener como capitán a un _loco_ , nadie había tenido el coraje ni valor suficiente para quedarse con él una vez sucedía algo como eso. Y sus Nakama de ahora, pese a que sí se habían quedado, sabía le temían por esa misma razón, así que por eso con más motivos el rubio se esforzaba por demostrarles a todos, que de verdad era digno y notaran lo que valía.  
Y es que no importaba que todo el mundo lo amara por su belleza, la realidad era que una vez descubrían ese lado caótico suyo…

Hasta que llegó Bartolomeo y su mundo dio un giro completo, ese pirata no caía en sus encantos como los demás, incluso aunque se asustó de Hakuba, fue capaz de enfrentarlo y a pesar de que conoció ese lado suyo que asustaba a los demás… Lo había elegido a él y ahora mismo, sin importar todo lo que acababa de ver, seguía estando con él y en ningún momento el peliverde deseó huir, al contrario, lo estaba cuidando. A pesar de ser alguien problemático a comparación del caníbal—que igual causaba desastres, no era lo mismo, si se era sincero—, estaban juntos.

—Agh, mierda, Cavendish… No voy a aguantar hasta llegar al barco… —jadeó Bartolomeo, rompiendo el beso y sentía la deliciosa saliva del rubio bañar sus labios y lo observó, sintiendo las llamas que era su amor bajar hasta su pelvis cuando la iluminada mirada del príncipe pirata le observó también.

—La arena esta humedecida aquí, difícilmente se va a pegar a nuestros cuerpos, Bartolomeo —susurró Cavendish, serio y seductor, para después removerse y bajar sus piernas para ponerlas en el suelo al fin, siendo soltado por el peliverde.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente durante casi un minuto, mientras cada uno se acariciaba el rostro como el digno tesoro que significaba uno en la vida del otro, siendo acompañados por la suave música que el oleaje de la marea causaba, acompañando el momento.  
Uno que no era típico en piratas, pero que valía mucho la pena.

—Tehehe… —la risa de Bartolomeo fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que los labios de ambos volvieran a juntarse en un apasionado beso.

Y era ahora, cuando los dos podían decir completamente que se amaban, porque cada uno conocía los demonios de ambos y aun así veían al otro como alguien perfecto para sí mismos.

* * *

 _Creo que esto me quedó bastante cursi o no sé, jajajalsdkjdsalas, ¿a ustedes que les pareció?_

 _Y, Andy, te amo /u\\._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
